Malik Ander
=Bio= History Malik was born in Cairo, Egypt to Alicia and Jordan Ander. When he was 3 his sister Jenny was born and they moved out of Egypt to the United States, more specifically New Jersey. When he was five, he entered kindergarten. Malik achieved decent grades, but as he got older they went down, due to constant bullying of him because of his heterochromia. When he was 9, he ran away from home for the first time, but eventually returned due to his younger sister. 3 years after he returned home, somebody broke into his house while he and his sister were the only ones home. They managed to hide from him, however in the middle of the robbery his parents came back home, only to discover the robber pointing a gun at them. Malik desperately watched as his parents were gunned down in front of him and his sister. In the fit of rage that came, he unleashed his dormant psychic powers and the entire room began to shake. He forced the gun in the robbers hands (unbeknownst to him, the robber was in fact a Hunter that was hunting down his family in order to kill off his psychic blood-line.) to aim at the robbers head and shoot him, killing him much to the robbers own surprised. After that he collapsed under exhaustion, accidentally knocking his sister out with a falling frying pan from the kitchen. After being questioned by the cops and other such law enforcement officers, they were eventually sent to live in a foster care, where they hopped around from one to one, never being able to stay in one place for longer than a few months. When Malik was 14 he rediscovered his dormant abilities, but kept them a secret from his sister and foster caretakers. He kept practicing, and eventually somewhat mastered his abilities, however he still could barely summon enough energy to move anything larger than a person for a short time. At the age of 16, he and his sister Jenny were separated into two different foster homes 2 states apart. Roughly two weeks later he ran away from his new home in a search for his sister Jenny. Malik often stole in order to get supplies in food, and two weeks before his birthday he finally found his sister. Using his Mover abilities, he broke his sister out and they left. Upon seeing her brother moving objects with his will, she confessed she also had a psychic ability. She told him she could hear voices in her head, thus deeming her a Telepath. At the age of 17 he encountered a pair of Hunters that had come to dispatch them for being a Psy-Human and for killing another Hunter. Using his Sister's and his abilities, they managed to fend off the attackers, but didn't manage to kill them. Running low on energy, they fled. Ever since then they have been running and fighting with Hunters, and even one Vampire, though at the time they had no idea what it was. They have run into multiple other Psy-Humans do to his sister, but they always departed ways, however they did open up minds in order for them to communicate whenever they needed to. Personality Malik is generally serious when it comes to fighting, other people, and especially Hunters. Nevertheless he is quite caring towards his close friends, Category:MattShadow Category:Character Category:Psy-Human Category:Mover Category:Male Category:English Speaker Category:Resident of Wizard Island Category:Traveler Category:Alex Pettyfer